Allergic
by seizenber
Summary: Momoi is absence today because she's sick. But when Akashi visits her, she refuses to meet him. What's her problem? /fluffy-fiction.


_I'm going to make AkaMomo alphabetic fanfiction. Soooo, this is the first one that start with A's word. Hope you like it, guys!  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Fujimaki Tadatoshi and I don't take any profit from this fiction unless the joyful._

**_Warning:_**_Teiko era, crack-pair (so what? I still ship them), OOC, bad grammar, typo(s)_

* * *

_**Allergic**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

"Satsuki is sick and doesn't come today," was told by Aomine when he just arrived at Teiko Gymnasium. Now, he should monitor all of members by himself alone, especially the member of Generation of Miracles, without his—sorry, their manager. He should concentrate for this practice and increased their powers. Moreover they would face the strong team two days later. Of course it would take their times more than the yesterday games.

But still, even though he was the captain here and part of Kiseki no Sedai, he still needed help from a girl whom he dated on the sly since a month ago. He remembered that he called her via cell phone last night and, well, they talked until midnight. Perhaps that was the cause. Suddenly he felt guilty, she was sick because of him.

So, after the practice was over, he decided to visit her house. Fortunately, Aomine and the others were going to go to Maji Burger to fill their stomach there. Because it was really annoying if Aomine found out he went to the same way with the tanned man and Akashi was sure that Aomine would ask him the reason if he said that he was going to visit Momoi. Of course it seemed weird for everyone if he _cared_ for the manager meanwhile he never did that when one of his teammate was stuck on the bed because a fever.

Shortly thereafter, he arrived in front of a house with two floors. He pressed the bell button until someone was coming to open the gate. It was a woman with a beautiful red hair which reached her waist. Well, he admitted that she still looked gorgeous and well-preserved for a woman in her age.

"Good evening, Auntie," he bowed slightly, "I'm Akashi Seijurou, Satsuki's friend. I heard from Daiki that Satsuki is sick so I decided to visit her."

"Good evening, Akashi-_kun_. It pleasure to see you're coming," she smiled brightly, "Come in, I lead you to her room."

And then he followed her into her house. When he entered the first floor he saw a big photo frame in family room. He was sure a man with white hair was Satsuki's father. He was sitting on the chair which located in the middle between Satsuki and her mother. He looked around the house and it was such an ideal house for him. A cozy house with a happy family, it seemed perfect.

They climbed the stairs toward the second floor until they finally stopped to walk in front of a white door. She knocked the door.

"My dear, Satsuki, you got a visitor."

"Who's that?" she asked.

"He said his name is Akashi Seijurou—"

"What?! No, no, err … I don't want to see him now," she said like commanding.

"What do you mean, Satsuki?" he couldn't help himself to not to ask her directly. Why she didn't let him to visit her? She should be grateful because he still used his time just to check her condition because, _damn_, he really worried about her.

"Just no, Akashi-_kun_, I don't want anybody come here to see … me," she said like she was hiding something from him and Akashi didn't like it. "Mom, tell him to go home now."

"Satsuki, don't being rude like that. Open the door and let him to come in," she commanded her daughter.

"It's fine, Auntie. Has she eaten something?" he asked.

"Oh, thank you for remind me. I've prepared it since she didn't want to eat since she skipped to have a lunch. I will bring it here," she said as she was going toward the kitchen. When she came back, Akashi saw her brought a tray that full of porridge, an apple, a pill of medicine and mineral water.

"Auntie, can I bring it for her?" Akashi asked her.

She glanced to the tray. "Oh, sure, I think if you bring it into her room you can meet her. But…"

Akashi waited what she would say next.

"Don't do something illegal, okay?" she giggled as she handed him the tray.

"Oh, okay," he replied and tried to hold on himself to not to blushing because her words.

"My dear, unlock the door so I can bring the food for you. You have to eat."

"I don't want—"

"You have to eat, so you can consume the medicine," Satsuki's mother interrupted her words. Suddenly, they could hear sound of the unlock door. The red haired woman smiled before opened the door for Akashi so he could come into the room. And then she closed the door and let Akashi to handle Satsuki.

When he entered the room, he saw his girlfriend was laying on her bed with her body was covered by the red blanket from her head until her foot. What happened with her until she should covered all of her body like that? He walked toward a single bed in the middle of the room. He put the tray on the buffet before sat on the edge of her bed. He nudged her shoulder so Satsuki would wake up and ate her food immediately.

"Yeah, Mom, I will eat them and take the pill. Just give me five minutes," she told him.

"But, I'm not your Mom," he replied her. He could see her shoulders tighten after she heard his voice. Suddenly she moved into sit position but still didn't face him. Even she still covered her body with the blanket.

"Akashi-_kun_, why you still stay here?!" she asked him and her voice showed him like she was scared if he did something like killed her. But why she should scare to him? He wouldn't do something like a psycho.

"Of course I worry about you since I knew that you're sick. What make you think I won't visit you?" he asked her back.

"How come you know that I'm sick? I even didn't tell you—could it be Dai-_chan_?!"

"What if I say yes?"

"Ugh," she moaned, "Thank you to spare your time to visit me, Akashi-_kun_. But I think it's better if you go home now. Your father will be worry if you late—hey, what are you doing?!"

He couldn't hold himself to grab her shoulders and made her to face him. He saw her beautiful face was red and full of small bump. "What happen to—what happen with your face?"

She laid herself on the bed again and covered herself again with the blanket. "Are you satisfied enough after knowing the truth? What now? You're going to insult me?"

He stared at her confusedly. "What are you talking about? So, just because your face you act like this to me?"

"Just because my face? You don't understand my fear after you find out that my face changed like a beast!" she answered and felt a bit upset of his question. He didn't understand it.

"Why you scared if I know that you're allergic?"

"I'm scared and embarrassed too," she told him almost like crying, "I don't want you to see me in this condition because I'm scared you will leave me because I'm ugly and then you will go out with another girl."

His eyes widened, seriously that was the reason? And then he snorted and almost chuckled because her answer. Satsuki opened her blanket and stared at him in upset.

"What's funny?"

He ignored her question. "What make you think I will leave you just because you're allergic?"

"Well, Dai-_chan_ told me this morning that you hate a girl with ugly face like me."

_Daiki?_

Someone in danger now.

"Do you think I just see a girl from her appearance?" he asked her.

"Um, well, I don't know."

He took off the blanket from her body and then helped her to sit again. "Now, close your eyes."

"For what?"

"Just do it," he said.

Even though she was a bit confused with his command, Satsuki still did that. Afterwards, she could feel a soft touch on her forehead and it made her to open both her eyes to find out that Akashi just kissed a small bump on her forehead. He cupped her face.

Akashi stared at her. "Satsuki, I don't care about your appearance because it has nothing to do with my feeling toward you. I know it seems weird if I say it, but you're still beautiful for me. No idea if I like you because you're beautiful or you're beautiful because I like you. Which one do you think?"

"No idea," she said sheepishly as she avoided his eyes and tried to look like nothing happened. Her face was redder than before, but this time was not because the effect of her allergic. Ironically, it's caused by Akashi's words. He never said something sweet like that or perhaps it was the true side of Akashi Seijurou which had been hiding from everyone.

**The End.**


End file.
